1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spike apparatus for shoes and, more particularly, to interchangeable and readily removable and replaceable spikes for athletic shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of cleats and spikes on shoes for superior traction has long been recognized, particularly in the athletic endeavors of runners, golfers, football players, soccer players, and the like. It is also highly desirable that individual spikes be readily removable and replaceable where the spike has become broken, deformed, or otherwise impaired and where other gripping elements are desired.
Typifying the present art in an attempt to provide such spikes or cleats are the two patents of Dassler et al--U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,633,600 and 4,644,672, as well as the patent of A. Hrivnak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,934. Dassler utilizes an elastic annular rib in a snap-lock arrangement and a screw-on type element to hold the gripping members to a shoe stud. The Hrivnak device utilizes a pair of spring members having shoulders which lock into a flange on the spike member to hold the spike in place. Problems in the prior art include the loss of spikes which are screwed into place or constructed of elastic material; damage to the supporting sole where rotational stress is placed upon a non-rotatable spike; complicated and expensive spike retention members; time required to interchange spikes; and lateral movement of the spike members within sockets or studs, also causing loss for damage.